vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The River in Reverse
The River in Reverse is the eighth episode of First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE WAR — , facing a difficult decision, turns to Father Kieran for guidance. struggles with the consequences of a recent fallout with . remains by his side but is soon drawn away by a mysterious figure who sheds some light on her past. Meanwhile, a frustrated struggles to make sense of a cryptic message she's come across. Finally, when an unsuspecting uncovers some upsetting information involving Klaus, a confrontation ends in a surprising twist. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza Guest Cast *Tasha Ames as Eve *Raney Branch as Celeste Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Trivia *Antagonist: Marcel. *This episode marks the second appearance of Michael Trevino on . * and do not appear in this episode. **This is the first episode that Davina does not appear in. *Klaus tells Rebekah that he would never bite her, as his preferred method of punishment for her is the dagger. *Camille makes a banal and vague comparison of Klaus to . *Marcel tells Klaus about loyalty, causing Klaus to reflect on his own actions. *Elijah meets Eve after she stakes him in the back to stop him from choking hayley. *Eve tells Hayley that they are related. She also tells Hayley to keep her birthmark covered. *Eve tells Hayley that Marcel had the witches put a curse on the werewolves of the bayou which meant that they only returned to their human form during the full moon and that they are werewolves for the rest of the time. *Elijah hallucinates about his time with Celeste. It is revealed that Klaus was responsible for her death. *Camille uses a secret code that she and her brother, Sean O'Connell, used to use to lead herself to discover a newspaper from the early 1900s with Klaus and Marcel in the picture. This allows her, once out of Klaus' presence and therefore compelled to forget about him, to discover that he is a vampire. *The Original Family has been broken as Klaus has told Elijah and Rebekah that they chose to stand against him instead of believing in him. *Klaus has left Elijah's house and moved back into The Abattoir, taking Hayley with him. *Marcel's plan to capture and imprison Klaus fails as he underestimates Klaus' strength, and in order to stop Klaus' assault on his followers, he surrenders and gives him New Orleans back. *Rebekah snaps Tyler's neck and has him thrown in The Garden. Continuity * and Kieran were last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. *Diego was last seen in Girl in New Orleans. *This is the second appearance of Eve, after a silent cameo in Bloodletting. *This is the second appearance of Celeste, after a short cameo in House of the Rising Son. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is a 2006 collaboration between Elvis Costello and Allen Toussaint. It received a Grammy nomination for Best Pop Vocal Album Quotes :: : "And now my child, my blood will grow up to call you father." ::Rebekah: "Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik. You drive us away!" ::Klaus: "In the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me, believe my intentions for my own child were pure, you chose to stand against me- to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back, and now I have it, so i'm going to live there. And the two of you can stay together here and rot." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x08 "The River in Reverse" Promo|Extended promo The Originals 1x08 Promo (HD)|CW's HD Promo The Originals 1x08 Webclip 1 - The River in Reverse|Webclip The Originals - The River in Reverse Clip|Webclip #2 The Originals 1x08 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures TO1X08-fback01.jpg|Elijah TO1X08-fback02.jpg|Niklaus Klaus21x08.jpg Klaus1x08.jpg Klauselijah2x108.jpg Klauselijah1x08.jpg Elijahgun1x08.jpg Elijahhayley1x08.jpg|Elijah and Hayley Daniel_and_Phobe_behind_the_scenes-TO.jpg BXI_zHmIIAADuqa.jpg-large.jpg Klausm10817.jpg Klausm10816.jpg Klausm10815.jpg Klausm10814.jpg Klausm10813.jpg Klausm10812.jpg Klausm10811.jpg Klausm10810.jpg Klausm1089.jpg Klausm1088.jpg Klausm1087.jpg Klausm1086.jpg Klausm1085.jpg Klausm1084.jpg Klausm1083.jpg Klausm1082.jpg Klausm1081.jpg Rebekahm10813.jpg|Rebekah Rebekahm10812.jpg Rebekahm10811.jpg Rebekahm10810.jpg Rebekahm1089.jpg Rebekahm1088.jpg Rebekahm1087.jpg Rebekahm1086.jpg Rebekahm1085.jpg Rebekahm1084.jpg Rebekahm1083.jpg Rebekahm1082.jpg Rebekahm1081.jpg Rebekahklausm1082.jpg Rebekahklausm1081.jpg random1.jpg random2.jpg Klaus vs marcel's army.jpg|Klaus vs Marcel's army Klaus Hybrid.jpg|Klaus Hybrid Marcel Surrenders.jpg|Marcel Surrenders to Klaus Massacure.jpg|Massacre Elijah and Hayley.jpg|Elijah and Hayley Hayley and Eve.jpg Klaus emotional.jpg|Emotional Klaus Giving elijah the dagger.jpg|Klaus gives Elijah the dagger Klaus winning.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes